Disaster Date!
by 123leyang321
Summary: Aerrow and Piper go out on a date in the Skyside Shanty. Obviously, things don't go as planned and they'll face some hilarious and awkward moments. Rated M for the content of certain lines, but there's nothing way too mature. This story is a comic on DeviantART! Read the comic: look for Disaster Date page 1 by 123leyang321 there! Also READ & REVIEW!
1. Weird Welcome

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, this story here is a comic on DeviantART! Please, read the comic version: look for Disaster Date page 1 by 123leyang321 on DeviantART! Now, have fun!

* * *

**Disaster Date!**

**Chapter I - Weird Welcome**

It was a nice evening. After trying so hard to not make a fool of himself, Aerrow had managed to invite Piper out on a date. The place they went to: the so famous Skyside Shanty. Finn's advice to Aerrow, of course...

"Ah, Aerrow? Are you sure about this?" - Piper said to him after taking a look at everyone inside, he looked at her while she continued - "I mean, they don't seem exactly nice people." - they stared at the angry and nasty faces everyone was making at them.

"Hum..." - he murmured with a weird expression - "Yeah, I don't like the glares." - he looked back at her - "We can go to another place if you want, Piper."

"Look, the waitress is coming." - Piper said, ignoring his offer. The woman stood in front of them.

"What do you want?" - she asked the very same question and in the very same tone from the last time they had been there.

'_Couldn't she be a little kinder?'_ Aerrow thought, while he and Piper frowned at the harsh tone.

"Ah... We want a table for two, please." - the sky knight told the woman.

"Are you two a couple?" - she asked.

Woah, now that was unexpected! The question obviously caught both off guard. They stared at each other smiling awkwardly.

"Who? Us? No! I-I mean..." - Aerrow was tripping on his own words - "Not exactly..." - he looked at the waitress.

'_Oh, that's so embarrassing..._' Piper thought while looking away from both of them.

"Then let me guess: it's your first date, isn't it?" - the waitress smiled at their awkwardness.

"Well, yeah, it's kinda something like that." - the sky knight replied. Why the hell was she poking her nose into their lives like that?!

"You know what? This is cute. Hey, come here..." - she said then started walking, leading them to a table - "There's a table for the two lovebirds." - she told them while they just stared with weird expressions.

"Lovebirds?" - Aerrow whispered to Piper when the waitress was far enough. He had a weird feeling about this.

"Ahn, that's no so bad." - she told him. It could indeed have been a lot worse!


	2. May I have your order?

**Disaster Date!**

**Chapter II - May I have your order?**

They followed the waitress to a table that was slightly far from the others, so they could have a bit more privacy.

"Here, the best table, specially for you two. I hope you feel comfortable." - the woman said.

"Thanks. I think we'll have no problem with that." - Piper smiled while she sat.

"Yeah, but why is everyone staring so much at us?" - Aerrow whispered.

"They just are curious, nothing to worry about." - the blonde woman assured them - "Do you wish anything?" - she asked.

"Can we see the menu, so?" - Piper asked.

A menu? Oops...

"Oh, about this... Actually we don't have a menu." - the waitress replied sounding a little bit awkward.

"Then, how do you serve your customers?" - Aerrow asked with weird expression.

What the hell? No menu? What kind of restaurant was that?

"We serve the options you saw at the entrance or our specialty of the day, young lover." - she told him.

Piper started giggling, Aerrow was so awkward now!

"C'mon, Piper, stop giggling!" - he told her.

"Ok, ok, I stop, young lover..." - she started giggling again, but then she saw his annoyed expression - "Oh, sorry. I couldn't hold it!"

He just sighed annoyed. Ugh, that was embarrassing! The waitress just smiled at them. Young love was so funny and cute!

"What's the special today?" - Piper asked.

The options outside didn't look that great, but the special sounded like something good.

"Well, the specials are always the best meat we fish in the day plus the best sauce." - the woman told them, while Aerrow frowned.

Best sauce, huh?

"Does this sauce has anything to do with that Skyside Shanty's Signature Extra-Potent Quadruple-Malt Vinegar?" - he asked with a creeped out expression.

"Aerrow!" - Piper scolded him - "I'm sorry, I'm sure he didn't mean it that way." - she tried to apologize for his behavior.

"What? **The Leviathan** has been beaten by that! I don't really think I want to know its taste." - he said, trying to justify his previous question.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I know you'll like our special. That one is what makes us proud to serve here. There's no food like that anywhere else!" - she commented proudly - "Here..." - she left a paper on their table - "...this is your order's ticket. You'll enjoy it soon."

"Alright. Thank you, we can't wait." - Piper said.

"It better be worth..." - Aerrow started but was cut short by a kick in the leg from Piper - "Ouch! It hurts!"

"Aerrow, why are you acting like this?" - she inquired.

What was wrong with him?

"I'm sorry, Piper. I'd just like this to go well." - he told her with a sorry expression.

"Aerrow, relax. We'll be okay." - the girl assured him.

He felt much better now.


	3. Bad dancer but a sharp detective!

**Disaster Date!**

**Chapter III - Bad dancer but a sharp detective! Or maybe not...**

"Aww, now that I think about it, I wish we had dressed with better clothes. To make this feel more special." - Piper commented.

Indeed, that'd have helped to give a more romantic atmosphere to this place.

"Yeah... I remember you were really beautiful in Princess Peregrine's dress." - he told her while remembering what she looked like in the dress - "I even thought about getting clothes like that for you."

Now Piper was glad to hear that!

"Thanks, Aerrow." - she smiled at him - "Speaking of Perry, she told me lately that she's going to host a ball in Terra Clockstopia next month!" - she sounded really excited - "Oh, I'd love you to take me there with you. I'd get a chance to see how adorable you'd look in a suit!"

Indeed she had never seen him in a suit and she really wanted to.

"Thanks." - Aerrow was glad for her comment - "But... A ball, Piper?" Dancing isn't really my strong suit." - he was unsure about that.

Ooh... Nice pun there, Aerrow...

"You can't be worse than Finn." - Piper told him smiling.

"Hmm..." - he started thinking.

Suddenly he remembered a weird disco dance Finn and his clones did. '_Finn and his clones..._' Then he saw the memory of himself and Radarr dancing trying to distract Snipe. '_...versus Radarr and me._' Well, that escalated quickly.

"Uh... I'd think again before saying that." - he told her.

"Oh, c'mon, Aerrow. It'll be fun!" - she smiled, trying to convince him - "Even if you end up being a really bad dancer." - she giggled.

"Where did I get myself into..." - he face palmed.

He _really_ didn't want to make a fool of himself like that!

40 minutes had passed and Aerrow started feeling weird. Something was wrong.

"Piper, have you noticed anything weird?" - he asked her.

"Weird? Like what?" - she didn't understand his question.

"The waitress... She kinda reminds me of you know who." - he told her.

No... That couldn't be.

"Aerrow, please don't make a big deal about it." - she told him.

That was just going to cause them trouble!

"But, Piper! You know what she did!" - he reminded her.

"Yes, but this could be mere coincidence." - she made a point.

"Piper, she tricked us before. Why couldn't she try it again?" - he spoke as both thought about Lark.

She disguised herself pretty well, but luckily Piper had managed to find out who she was before it was way too late.

"Aerrow, it's been sometime since we first saw this lady. I think we should know by now if that was an impostor." - she tried to convince him to push those thoughts aside.

"Isn't it weird that they don't allow us to bring weapons inside? I'm already feeling vulnerable!" - he told her while both stared carefully at the waitress.

Piper sighed.

"Fine... We'll keep an eye on her." - she told him and before he could say anything, she completed - "Don't overreact."

"Me overreacting?" - he made a rhetorical question - "Piper, I'm very discreet."

Well, let's see if that's true. 5 minutes have passed.

"Do you see anything wrong, Piper?" - he asked her.

They observed as the waitress walked by a table with some blizzarians and a human.

"She's just attending the customers." - she told him.

More 5 minutes later.

"What's she doing now?" - the red haired boy asked again.

They watched as she talked to two customers, a white wallop with blue hair and a tanned guy with green hair, with a creepy expression on her face.

"Aerrow, she's scaring two customers with one of those creepy stories." - the blue haired girl told him.

5 minutes after.

"And now, Piper?" - the green eyed boy asked once again.

They looked at her behind the balcony calmly working.

"She's simply doing the dishes..." - the orange eyed girl told him again.

"Doing the dishes? I better go get my sword, just in case." - Aerrow was suspicious already.

Piper just face palmed.

"Aerrow... No, just no." - she said with her hand still on her face.

"But, Piper..." - he tried to make her see his point of view.

"Stop! You're more paranoid than Stork now..." - she told him with a worried expression.

Woah! Her speech made him blush, but not for a good reason.

"Okay... Maybe you're right." - he frowned and stopped talking about that subject.


	4. Long, long wait

**Disaster Date!**

**Chapter IV - Long, long wait**

15 minutes after Aerrow's crisis of suspicion had passed.

"Aerrow?" - Piper started while looking down at the table.

"Yeah?" - he asked, doing the same she did.

"I'm so hungry..." - she told him.

Indeed, they had waited for a long time and no food yet.

"I'm starving too, Piper." - he said with an upset expression.

"How long do you think we'll still have to wait?" - the crystal mage asked him.

"I have no idea..." - he confessed.

"Maybe we should ask the waitress how's our order going." - Piper suggested.

"Sure. Let's call her back here." - the sky knight said as he waved at the blonde woman.

She got there in less than a minute.

"So.. How's our dinner going? We've been waiting for a long time." - Aerrow asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry for that. You see, the chef always puts a lot of effort into making our special the best meal." - she explained - "You'll understand if he takes a bit longer to prepare your dinner, won't you?"

"Can't you at least check if he'll take way too long?" - Aerrow's expression was a bit annoyed.

"Oh, no. The chef really dislikes visitants in the kitchen while he cooks. He says one distraction can ruin one whole hour of hard work on a meal." - the woman warned them - "Be just a bit patient. Soon you'll be eating the best meal you'll ever have."

"Right... Best meal... I get it." - the sky knight was looking at the floor.

This sounded as weird as it could ever be.

"We'll wait a bit more. Thank you for coming by." - Piper told the waitress.

"Call me again whenever you need any assistance." - the woman told them and left to continue her work.

"I have a weird feeling. Maybe we should've let Junko cook for us..." - he started, but then he thought about what he had just said - "...Okay, nevermind. We're not _that_ desperate, are we?" - he still didn't take his eyes off the floor.

"Hehe... I hope we are not..." - Piper commented.

More 30 minutes have passed.

"Oww.. My stomach hurts..." - the blue haired girl was complaining with a pained expression.

"Okay. If the next time the waitress pass by us, she doesn't bring our food..." - he spoke and the woman passed by them just in time - "And.. She didn't bring our food!" - he said annoyed as they watched her go to another table - "That's it! I'm gonna talk to the chef."

He got up and walked to the balcony. There he met with the barman.

"Hm... Excuse me." - he said.

"What?" - the barman bluntly asked.

"Is everything okay with the chef?" - the green eyed boy asked.

"Well, of course! Why do you ask?" - the man said.

"You see..." - Aerrow started - "We've been waiting for over one hour and a half. We're starving already!" - he gestured to the table where Piper was - "Could you rush him a little?"

"Can't do that, kid. The chef forbids interruptions!" - the barman told him.

"C'mon! Can't he allow it just this once?" - the sky knight tried to convince the man - "We did help you out when you needed."

"Technically, it was mostly thanks to that merb friend of yours and our pride and joy vinegar." - the man corrected him - "A vinegar you seem to have insulted a while back." - he made a remark about Aerrow's speech previously.

"What? I didn't insult the vinegar. I just said... I'm not a big fan of such... exotic food." - he tried to avoid getting into trouble because of the barman - "Also, we're Stork's team mates. And I'm his leader." - he wanted to play nasty? So let's play nasty!

"We can't open exceptions like that here." - the barman said.

"Why not? We're your saviors, and we waited too long! You better have a really good reason." - Aerrow's patience was starting to wear off.

"Are the mean looks you're receiving good enough reason?" - the man said.

Aerrow then turned around noticed three men with angry expressions looking at him. Suddenly everyone was staring angrily at him. That didn't look good...

"Low blow..." - he said.

Meanwhile, Piper worried about him.

"Aerrow..." - she was staring at him.

"Will your friend stop bickering?" - an old man that was sitting on the table beside theirs spoke to her.

"He's not bickering! We just want our food." - she told him.

"Don't you know about the chef's wrath?" - he asked her.

Huh? Chef's what?

"Hm... No, we never heard of that." - she said.

What was he talking about?

"Yes, I figured... Poor bastard." - the man said.

Piper didn't reply back. She just shrugged, assuming the man was probably crazy.

While that, the barman had talked a lot to Aerrow.

"And that's why we can't do it." - he had finished explaining - "Hey' you're a young one. Waiting a few more minutes won't hurt."

"Fine..." - Aerrow's expression clearly said he didn't buy what the man had told him, but he'd not get into trouble anymore - "But I'm only doing this for Piper. She seems worried and I don't want to ruin her day."

"Wise decision!" - the man said while Aerrow left.


	5. Go for it Aerrow! Nevermind

**Disaster Date!**

**Chapter V - Go for it Aerrow! Nevermind...**

"Aerrow?" - the blue haired girl asked while her leader passed by her and sat on the table.

"Piper?" - he replied her.

"What did he say? You two had quite a long talk." - she was curious.

"Not much. Most of what he said was pointless." - he told her - "But he did assure me that our dinner is almost done."

"Some good news for a change." - she commented.

"Maybe we should kill some time." - he suggested.

"Sure! Let's chat." - she suddenly became really excited, guess she had something in mind - "So... Why did you ask me out, Aerrow?"

Oh. That question. He blushed. How could he explain his reasons with just words?

"Well, I dunno... I just... Ah..." - he tried to come up with something but failed really hard.

"Oh, no..." - she sounded sad now - "Tell me it wasn't a kind of bet you and the guys did. It'd hurt me a lot and..."

Woah, slow down! That's not a reason at all!

"Hey, c'mon..." - he interrupted her - "Is it so hard to believe that I could really be in love?" - he said with the softest voice one could imagine.

Smooth, dude, smooth.

"Guess it's not awkward then." - Piper felt much safer and happier.

They stared at each other's eyes deeply, they seemed to be entering a kind of trance, their bodies acted like magnets, bringing their heads closer and closer very slowly.

"_Hey, Aerrow..._" a voice spoke in his communicator, but he couldn't listen, he was too distracted because of Piper's stare. Their heads came closer.

"_Dude?_" The same voice spoke again, but he ignored. Their heads came a bit closer.

"_Ah, buddy?_" The voice kept trying to make contact, but in vain. The couple brought their heads slightly closer and they puckered their lips.

"_Hello?_" The voice tried once more. That was weird, something was wrong. Their heads were now even closer, their lips were almost touching. Oh, that was going to be the greatest moment of Aerrow's life!

Yes, it **was** going to be. It won't anymore.

"_AERROW!_" The voice yelled extremely loudly in his ear. The sky knight backed off shouting in pain. It hurt so much!

"Huh?" - Piper was really startled. What had just happened?!

After finally recovering from that yell that almost made him deaf, he smiled awkwardly at Piper and answered his communicator.

"Just a minute." - he told her really embarrassed - "I'm here." - he answered the device.

"_At last. Hey, dude. It's the Finnster._" The blonde boy spoke through the device.

"Finn? What did happen?" - he had a weird expression in his face.

"_Nothing. I just wanted to know how you were going and if you were following the tips I gave to you, man. Chick-cha!_" The sharpshooter tried to sound as casual as possible, but Aerrow didn't buy it.

"Piper, can you excuse me for a second?" - he told her.

"Oh... Sure." - she said.

He went to the toilet. He didn't want her to hear bad news, he had the feeling Finn wasn't calling him to just chat.

"Sure, sure. But what do you **really** want?" - Aerrow asked him.

Damn, he was sharp!

"_Ok, ok, you won. I'll tell you. Ah, well, Junko and I used your blade to make chocolate pudding. It got too dirty, so we put it in the washing machine..._" - he told him.

"_YOU WHAT?!_" Finn heard his leader yell at him through the Condor's radio.

"And your clothes were inside too, then when the machine blew up... Ah... They're gone now." - he explained very awkwardly.

"_No, you can't be serious..._" Aerrow just couldn't believe... First, Finn interrupts him, now he tells him his clothes were gone... What else?

"But look at the good side: at least your sword is clean!" - the sharpshooter tried to cheer Aerrow up.

Haha... Yeah, his sword was clean... Hehehe... That was it!

"_FINN! You have no idea of what you just did!_" He yelled even louder. "_You interrupted the best moment in my life to tell me this?!_" His voice was sounding angrier and angrier. "_Wait until I get back. You'll be in trouble, MUCH TROUBLE!_" He then turned the communicator off.

Well, Finn had signed his death sentence for sure.

"I guess he's mad." - Stork said, his eyes wide open.

"You don't have to tell me that." - Finn retorted, his eyes even wider open.

"I don't blame him. You're always the first one we think of when it comes to the cause of a trouble." - the merb said smiling to himself.

The sharpshooter just grumbled.

"Well, it's not my fault that you can't cook at all..." - he said while reminding the merb of his fail barbecue - "...and Junko's cooking is gross." - he also reminded him of the squids Junko had served them when Piper was temporarily out of the team.

"Hey! I heard that!" - the wallop shouted at him, obviously offended.

"You don't want me to start on how 'great' you were as a leader, when Aerrow let you in charge, do you?" - Stork remarked at Finn's fail leadership and the awkward moments he had when they played a prank on him. After hearing no answer, he continued - "That's what I thought."

Finn was annoyed now.

"C'mon! Give me a break!" - he shouted at them.

The Condor flied quietly among the clouds.


	6. Aerrows to the rescue! Sort of

**Disaster Date!**

**Chapter VI - Aerrows to the rescue! Sort of...**

After finishing the conversation, Aerrow just stared at the ugly toilet.

"Ugh... I think Piper'd not like to come to this toilet."

Nope, she wouldn't. He sighed.

"Just one more thing to ruin her day." - he said sadly - "I really hope the dinner will compensate this..." - then he heard a weird noise - "Huh? That's Piper! She is... Laughing?"

He took a few steps toward the door. He started hearing more giggles from Piper and a man's laughter too.

"There's also a guy laughing." - he was starting to get a bit annoyed - "Who's that guy? I better take a look."

He opened the door just a tiny bit, so nobody would notice and peered outside.

"I can't see who she's talking to from here!" - he then paid attention to her face - "And she seems awfully happy..."

That wasn't good for him. And no, not the fact that she was happy, that was good, but it wasn't him who was making her so happy and this was bad.

"In 5 minutes that guy made her laugh more than what I did during all this time..." - he sighed as he kept hearing the giggles and the laughs.

But then, the sound just disappeared, he was lost in his thoughts. That was really bad.

"_Why'd she go out with you anyways?_" A voice told him. Suddenly a blue and transparent image of himself with a blue aura surrounding it appeared in from of him. "_I mean... She'd be better off on her own... Or with someone else..._" The image shrugged while looking sadly at the floor. "_You couldn't even take pictures from the space for her! You can't make her happy. Just face it._"

"Maybe you're right..." - Aerrow stared sadly at the floor as well.

"_Hahaha! Are you kidding me?_" Another voice said.

"Huh?" - Aerrow looked upwards and saw another image of himself, thought this time it was a green one.

"_You two look so sappy, jeez!_" The green image said while crossing his arms and pointing to Aerrow with his left arm. "_C'mon, Aerrow, of course you can make Piper happy! Go for it, man!_" He cheered him up and gave him more self-confidence.

"_Yeah, that's right!_" Another voice shouted. A red image of Aerrow appeared. "_Go out there and teach this guy a lesson!_" He punched his own hand with an angry expression. "_Beat the hell out of him and show him who he's messing with!_"

"_What?! That's not what I meant at all!_" The green image shouted at the red one.

"_C'mon! There's nothing bettar than kicking a pert jerk's ass!_" The red image made a point.

"_Of course there is! This isn't nearly as good as winning Piper's heart by neing a gentleman!_" The green image said.

"_Ah, you think she's still attracted to the apparently 'smart, brave' guys..._" The red image then "coughed" the name Domiwick. "_Right..._"

"_Oh, yeah? Tell me a better idea that doesn't involve violence and killing her from embarrassment!_" The green image retorted.

"_You guys, don't forget: 'If you love someone, let them go.'_" The blue image suggested.

"_SHUDDUP!_" Both green and red images yelled at the blue one.

What the hell was he thinking?

'_I guess the hunger is driving me insane._' Was all Aerrow could think after watching the images argue. '_But we... I... They... Whatever... These 3 are right on one thing: I need to do something about this._' He concluded.

"_Man! That sap needs some beating!_" The red image spoke annoyed while preparing a fist for the case the blue image said anything stupid again.

"_Guess we can agree on something!_" The green image said smiling with his arms crossed.

The blue image just stared at both in silence. Suddenly, Aerrow noticed something.

"Wait a second! The laughing has stopped!" - he snapped out of his thoughts and his images disappeared - "Guess I should go now."

In less than a minute he made it back to the table.

"Uh... Hey, Piper..." - he said softly.

"Hey, Aerrow! You took so long!" - she said glad that he was back - "Tritonn was here! He told me next time we go out, we should go to Terra Aquanos! He said there's a really nice restaurant that's on a boat sailing in their lake! Haha! It sounds wonderful!" - she told him excitedly.

"Wow, it was nice of him to tell us that." - he commented.

Oh, and he was thinking it was a guy trying to hit on Piper. What a shame, Aerrow!

"I wish you were here when he was too." - the girl said.

"Yeah..." - was all he could say.

Damn... He and his stupid conscience.

"Sorry about this, Piper." - he apologized for not being there - "Ah... Do you want to... continue from where we... stopped?"

Really, Aerrow? You're gonna beg for a kiss? Well... Let's not lose hope...

"That'd be great. But not now. The waitress is bringing our dinner. Maybe later." - she said.

Well, she took it much better than expected. Finally the dinner! Some good news for a change... Maybe not that much of a change, since they came accompanied by some bad news as well.

'_Oh, damn!_' He thought to himself.

"Here's your dinner." - the waitress placed a huge plate with the food in the table - "I'm really sorry for the long wait. But once you taste it, the wait'll be worth it."

The food looked okay, but for one thing: it was glowing! A bluish glow!

"You're kidding, right? The food's glowing!" - Aerrow said gesturing to the food with a disgusted expression.

"This doesn't look edible..." - Piper seemed to be disgusted as well.

The waitress noticed that.

"The glow can be explained." - she said - "The chef used crystals to enhance the best flavor possible in the food and reduce any unwanted aftertaste." - she explained - "This means this food can taste like whatever you like the most." - she then smiled invitingly - "C'mon, try this out!"

'_I can't believe I'm doing this..._' Aerrow thought to himself while he grabbed a fork.

"Wow! It really tastes great!" - Piper complimented - "I never thought someone could use crystals that way." - she commented.

"See? Our chef is one of the best in the Atmos!" - the waitress said proudly - "Well, I'll attend the other customers. I hope you'll enjoy the dinner." - she left.

Aerrow frowned. The food was probably good, but still... He didn't feel well.

"You know, she's actually really nice to us. I liked her." - Piper told Aerrow.

Aerrow just sighed sadly. He stared at her deeply and his mind traveled far away. The wall behind her could barely be seen, bubbles started floating around, a white fog filled the environment and his vision had a pink tint coloring everything.

"_She looks really beautiful, doesn't she?_" A voice spoke to his mind. He looked to the right and saw a pink image of himself standing right beside him with a hand on his hip. "_No wonder why you've fallen for her._"

"Uh... Who the hell are you?" - Aerrow asked him.

"_Hahaha! Who the hell am I? Who the hell am I?!_" The pink image started laughing while Aerrow just stared at him annoyed. "_He asked who the hell am I!_" He let out a big guffaw. "_He really has no clue of who I am!_" He let out some snorts too. "_Hahaha...! Can't... Breathe...!_" He started rolling on the floor laughing really hard. "_Oww, my side!_" He reached to his aching side and giggle a bit more, then finally got up. "_Phew... Man, if you wanted to kill me from laughing so much, you should've warned!_" He stared at Aerrow's really annoyed face. "_Anyways..._" He continued. "_I'm simply the best part of you that you could wish to talk to right now!_" He said it proudly while pointing a finger upwards and placing his other arm on his hip.

"And that would be...?" - Aerrow inquired.

Now it was the turn of the pink image to be annoyed.

"_Look, pal, don't be dense!_" His tone changed completely. He placed a hand on his heart and looked at Aerrow with a very serious expression. "_I'm your flirting... Your romantic part._" He explained. "_Even __**you**__ have one!_" Aerrow just stared at him in silence. "_And you're really lucky that I came around just in time to prevent you from ruining __**everything!**_" He put a lot of emphasis on the word 'everything', which made Aerrow feel bad. "_So, tame your tongue and be grateful!_"

Aerrow just looked downwards and sighed. He was right...

"_Don't worry, man. I know how you feel._" The pink image spoke with a softer voice, making Aerrow look at him again. "_And I'm here to help._"

"What should I do, then?" - he asked, almost pleading for an useful advice.

"_Now you got me. Hehe... It'll be a bit harder than I thought._" The pink image put a hand in front of his chin to think. "_Let me see..._" Suddenly, he came up with an idea. He made an expression that triggered a few fangirl screams and some sexy whistles, as if there were an audience seeing that. "_Be more daring! Use your sexy face to charm her!_"

"Daring? My what? Charm her?" - Aerrow was confused and his eyes were wide open at the sexy part.

"_Are you kidding me? You never knew this was one of your sexy faces?_" He then tried another face that triggered some girlish cuteness overloads. "_If daring is too much for you, try a warm smile! This is a bit of a lame way, but it'll most likely earn you a kiss!_"

"I actually think **both** are way too much." - Aerrow whispered.

"_Ok. Then try to praise her!_" He placed a hand on his heart and reached the other out, as if he was making a pose to court a girl. "_Tell her she's the most amazing girl you know! This is the ultimate way and almost never fails!_"

"Hm... I don't know..." - Aerrow rubbed the back of his head with his hand - "This is a bit extreme and I'm not that good with words..."

"_Jeez, man! You're not making my job any easier!_" The pink image complained. "_Thought you're right... You really __**suck**__ with words._" He smiled. "_'Do you want to continue from where we stopped?' Hahaha! Really? That's the __**lamest**__ thing I've __**ever**__ heard!_" He started giggling. "_I won't even comment on what you said when you asked her out!_" His giggling became a bit more intense, as if he was holding back his laughter.

"Quit it already!" - Aerrow shouted annoyed at him before he could start another session of laughter.

"_Try a confident smile, then._" He pointed to himself with his thumb. "_Show her you're worth it! It might get her to approach you on her own._" But then he had another thought. "_...Or wait, I have an even better idea! Try a reassuring smile!_" He then made the very same smile Aerrow used when he gave Piper his breather to convince her to take it and to reassure her he was going to come back for her. "_It'll make her feel safer and will show that she can trust you won't ever hurt her!_" He then turned to Aerrow. "_So... What do you say?_"

"Well... I guess the last ones seem good enough." - Aerrow replied smiling a bit.

"_Cmon! We both know those are your best chances!_" He smiled at him a mischievous grin. "_Good luck, pal, I'll be watching from the sidelines._"

The pink image walked away and stood a few meters from the table to watch. He crossed his arms and observed.

Aerrow uses sweet talk!

"Oh, Aerrow! That's so sweet!"

Piper is flattered! It's super effective! Aerrow grins!

"_Hm... Looks like he might have a chance afterall._" He said, but his face didn't show he was **that** glad.

"_You know..._" A voice spoke. It was a light blue image of Aerrow. He stood in front of the pink image, smiling at him. "_You did something really nice today. He might finally fulfill his dream, and all that thanks to you!_" He told him. "_Shouldn't you be excited about such good news?_"

"_I know..._" The pink image looked at the floor. "_But I just can't help it. I keep having the feeling that something wrong will happen._"

"_You should relax a bit._" Another voice joined them. It was a purple image of Aerrow. "_I can't really imagine how anything could go wrong after your advices._" He said. "_And you've made more parts happy than you think!_"

"_Yeah!_" One more voice shouted. It was an orange image of Aerrow. "_You have no idea of how happy I am! After being denied and held back for so many years, I'll finally be a part of his life!_" He held a fist up cheering. "_I owe you, pal._"

"_Well, what can I say? I'm glad for you._" The pink image smiled at the orange one.

Suddenly they heard a sound. Piper had given Aerrow a peck on the cheek!

"_Hey! Would you look at that?!_" The light blue image drew their attention. "_Looks like our boy got a little prize from Piper!_" He smiled proudly. "_Not exactly what he wanted. But still good enough, don't you think?_"

"_I guess so..._" The pink image said, moving his eyes from the scene to the light blue image.

"_See?_" The purple image looked at the pink one. "_Nothing to worry about!_"

But then, they noticed an orange light and turned around to look at the orange image.

"_Uh... Are you okay, man?_" The purple image asked.

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I'm more than okay, actually..._" He told them while looking at his fists, feeling this weird but good sensation. "_And that's not a good sign..._"

"_Wait... So this means he's..._" The light blue image's eyes were wide open at his realization. "_Oh, no..._"

"_Really? Now? Of all times, this happens now?_" The purple image was slightly angry.

"_Hey, it's not as if he could control it!_" The orange image defended himself.

"_Is it really that bad?_" The pink image asked desperately.

"_I'm not sure yet. But it could be pretty bad..._" The orange image told him.

"_I guess you were right about something wrong going to happen..._" The light blue image stared at the pink one in sympathy.

"_Well... We gotta think of something and fast!_" The purple image held up a fist, while the light blue one looked at him with a weird expression.

That will and leadership coming from that part weren't usual.

"_Well... Any ideas? I'm pretty lost here._" The orange image said. "_This has never happened before... So, I don't know what to do._"

"_Sigh... I can't think of anything!_" The pink image was looking at the floor. Suddenly, the orange light became much more intense than it was. "_Huh?_"

"_What now?_" The purple image grumbled.

"_Oh, no..._" The orange image was looking at his own hands with a creeped out expression. "_I think he's gonna blow it!_"

"_AHH!_" The other three screamed in unison with their eyes wide open.

"_Quick!_" The light blue image turned to the pink one. "_Do something! Now!_"

"_R-right!_" He replied.

Not sure of what to do, he acted purely on reflex. He charged at Aerrow, then leaped and punched him very hard in the head.

"OUCH!" - he yelled in pain.

"_That isn't exactly what I meant..._" The light blue image stared with a weird expression.

"_Woah... That must've hurt a lot!_" The purple image watched with a pained expression.

"_Well, at least he and I are back to normal!_" The orange image smiled awkwardly, he was no longer shining.

"What was that for?!" - Aerrow inquired.

"_What's your problem?! Are you insane?!_" The pink image yelled at him. "_You must never __**ever**__ let your second brain assume control of you in a situation like this. You almost but all our efforts to waste!_" He then softened his voice. "_Look, you'll just have to settle with a peck on the cheek. You're in no condition to ask for more now._"

Aerrow sighed in defeat.

"I messed up again..." - he said sadly.

"_Don't worry, though, you'll have other opportunities to do this right._" The pink image told him.

With that, all the images disappeared.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Blue Aerrow: sadness, depression, self-doubt;

Green Aerrow: happiness, self-confidence;

Red Aerrow: anger, violence, jealousy;

Pink Aerrow: romantic love;

Light Blue Aerrow: goodness;

Purple Aerrow: etiquette;

Orange Aerrow: eroticism;

In other words, Aerrow got horny and pink Aerrow had to punch him in the head to kill his boner before he did something they'd eternally regret.


	7. NSMB I mean SSMW

**Disaster Date!**

**Chapter VII - Niggah stole my bike... I mean, shark stole my wallet**

A while later, it was late at night.

"This has been great, Aerrow." - Piper giggled - "I think it's time to go home, though. It's pretty late already. Can you as the waitress to bring the bill?"

"Sure! I-I'll pay..." - Aerrow started - "Just let me grab my wallet..." - he reached for his pocket then he felt something was wrong with his wallet - "Huh?"

"Something wrong, Aerrow?" - Piper wanted to know what was disturbing him.

"My money's gone!" - he said confused - "Looks like there's a hole on the wallet." - he examined it in front of her - "I wonder why is this hole here..."

"Is that a sky shark's bit pattern in the hole?" - the girl asked.

"You're right, it is!" - he said, then he realized - "Wait... Ah, figures..." - he then told her what had happened.

* * *

_He was flying in his skimmer towards the Skyside Shanty when suddenly a sky shark flew by him and grabbed something from him._

_"Hey! That shark stole my wallet!" - he shouted then chased after it - "Come back here!"_

_But the beast wasn't making things easier for him._

_"I want my wallet back, stupid beast!" - he yelled angry._

_Then he heard roars: many other sky sharks had appeared!_

_"WHAT?!" - he screamed, then accelerated to run from them - "C'mon! Get away!"_

_Then another shark flanked him and almost ate his head._

_"Oh, man! Well, I hope Piper won't mind if I get there a bit late..." - he said desperately._

* * *

Piper giggled.

"Wait, so you flew into sky sharks on the way here and one of them snatched your wallet?" - she laughed a bit.

"Yeah, yeah... Very funny, huh?" - he replied ironically and annoyed - "Well... Do you have any money? There's no way to get mine back now..."

"Sure, I brought money too." - she nodded - "Here, let me see how much I have..." - she grabbed her bag and peered inside silently, once she saw what was inside she frowned - "Woops! Looks like I mixed up the bags and brought paralyzing stones instead..."

"Why'd you put paralyzing stones in a bag that looks just like the one you use to store money?" - the sky knight asked.

"Hey! I don't waste our money buying fancy purses for me!" - she explained - "We need it to repair our skimmers, specially Finn's, and to buy fuel, so there's not much left to buy other stuff."

"Hm... Fair point." - he admitted - "We asked the most expensive option and we can't afford it." - he pondered - "Guess we're screwed, then..."

"I guess so..." - Piper agreed sadly - "I'm sorry, Aerrow."

"No, it's all my fault. I should've taken the safest route not the fastest one." - he said.

"What will we do?" - she asked.

"I think we'll just have to wait for the chef's decision. By the looks of it, he's the boss here." - Aerrow commented - "I'll call the waitress."

In less than a minute the waitress came and they told her the situation.

"Wait, you don't have any money?" - she was surprised.

"No... Can you talk to the chef for us?" - Aerrow pleaded.

"Yes, I can. But I can't promise he'll be any happy..." - she warned - "Wait here. I'll be back soon."

When she left, Piper started talking.

"Do you think she'll manage to negotiate with the chef?" - she was unsure.

"I hope she will..." - Aerrow said.

A few minutes later, the waitress came back.

"So... What did he say?" - the blue haired girl asked.

"Well..." - the waitress started - "The chef like the idea of a deal and made an offer, since you do have to compensate for the rare crystals he used." - she told them - "But you might not enjoy what he has in mind..."


	8. Slaves once again

**Disaster Date!**

**Chapter VIII - Slaves once again**

Aerrow and Piper had dressed with greenish attires, the girl had an upset face and the boy had an annoyed and angry face. Aerrow was grumbling.

"Well... I know this is pretty awkward..." - the waitress began - "But at least I managed to convince the barman to help me with the dishes, so you two wouldn't have to do the worst job. All you have to do is sweep the floor and organize the tables." - she told them - "Well... Is it okay with you?"

"Uh... Yes, I think so." - Piper said while looking at Aerrow.

"We'll be fine. Thanks for the help." - Aerrow said while looking back at Piper.

"But why do we have to wear these attires?" - the blue haired girl asked.

"Uh... I-It's so your clothes won't get dirty." - she answered a bit alarmed - "Well, I've got to get back to work. I'll check on you when you're done."

"A-Alright. I'll go organize the tables." - Piper said as she prepared to go do her work.

"Ok. I'll get a broom." - Aerrow grumbled.

The waitress walked to the barman.

"Hehe, so the chef gave them the attire of shame? Classic." - the man said.

"Quiet! I don't want them to know! They'll feel bad!" - she scolded him - "Now help me with the dishes, will you?"

"Alright, alright. Right behind you." - he said.

Aerrow just grumbled.

"Great. Not such a good reception, long wait for the food, and now this. I'll never listen to Finn's 'advice' again..." - he complained - "I wonder what the guys think is happening now. They'll just laugh at us when we get back..."

* * *

Meanwhile, the crew talked about them in the Condor.

"Hey, guys, do you think Aerrow and Piper are doing fine?" - Junko asked.

"Of course, Junko." - Finn held up a hand - "After my advices to Aerrow, there's just no way something could go wrong." - he said - "I'm wondering one thing, though..."

"What's it, Finn?" - Junko asked curiously.

"It's so late and they've not come back yet. So I wonder if Aerrow actually took Piper somewhere to do the big deal!" - he said way too excitedly - "Dude, I can't wait until he comes back. He just **has** to tell me if he did it! And when he brings me the good news, I'll be able to say: 'See? That's my boy. I taught him so well he managed it in the very first date!'"

"I don't know why is this something to be happy about. Do you have any idea of how many deadly diseases a person can get through that?!" - Stork asked while rubbing his arm frantically.

"Guess you won't spare me from listing them to us..." - Finn said with a disgusted expression.

"Diseases that can cause itching and burning sensations, skin lesions, body aches, mild fever, joint infections, nausea, jaundice..." - the merb started listing - "In the worst cases, they can destroy your immune system, then cause endocartidis, meningitis, damage the brain and even lead to many types of cancer!"

Junko gulped with a hand on his neck.

"Quit being so paranoid, Stork." - Finn said - "There are many ways to prevent that, so relax. And you guys calm down. They'll be just fine." - he told Junko and Radarr - "I even sneaked behind Aerrow right before he left to give him a helpful 'little friend', just in case. He'll thank me later, you'll see." - he explained while the other two exchanged glances.

"I think that might do, then." - Stork said - "Maybe they'll come back alive, after all."

"They will. I guarantee that." - the blonde boy assured.

"Great!" - Junko said excitedly - "I'm glad they could spend some time together. Aerrow had wanted this for so long. I can't wait to hear how much fun they've had. I hope they're happy too."

"Yeah, they're surely having a lot of 'fun'. As for me, I can't wait for **my** turn to have some 'fun' too." - Finn said.

* * *

A while later in the Skyside Shanty, Aerrow and Piper had finished doing their tasks.

"At last, we're done." - Aerrow sighed - "We've finished just in time. I can't believe we spent the night here!"

"You know, Aerrow, I'm sorry it ended up like this, but I'm really grateful for your help." - the waitress said - "You two gave the chef some rest. He has to cook all the meals by himself, and he also helps the barman and I to wash all the dishes. So his job isn't easy."

"Oh, I-I didn't know that..." - Aerrow said a bit ashamed for his behavior.

"It's okay. Since you're done, just give me the attires. It's time to pack things up here." - she said.

"Here you go." - Aerrow and Piper said in unison.

"Thank you two." - the waitress said.

Aerrow was dressing on his armor when he noticed something weird.

"Huh? What's this? I feel something soft in my pocket." - he said while reaching his pocket - "What the...? This is a condom?! But how did...?" - he then realized - "FINN!"

"Hey, Aerrow!" - Piper called him - "Ready to go home?"

"Piper! Err..." - he was caught off guard and quickly shoved the condom in his pocket - "S-Sure! Just let me finish adjusting my armor."

The girl was silent for a second.

"Aerrow... Was that a condom?" - Piper asked.

Aerrow had the OMFG expression on his face.

"What? No! Of course not... Err... Ah..." - he tripped on his words - "Uh... It's... It's... A muffin. Yeah, a muffin." - he said - "I-I had bought it on the way here to... Give it to you!" - he tried to come up with something - "But it's a bit smashed after my run into the sky sharks, so... Ah..."

"Hmpf!" - Piper didn't buy it - "Let me guess... Finn sneaked behind you when you were leaving and put the condom in your pocket."

Aerrow's eyes were wide open. '_Woah! Such precision in that guess!_'

"Yeah... I think that's exactly what happened." - Aerrow admitted.

Piper sighed.

"Guess I'll have to lecture him again about things that are none of his business." - she said - "C'mon, Aerrow, time to go back to the Condor."

* * *

**Author's Note:** "Little friend" would be a... condom. (Well, at least that's responsible, even if nothing is going to happen, it's good to have one in the pocket, just in case, you never know).  
And "fun", you can guess Finn is being dirty, while Junko is being innocent.

By the way, all those symptoms are from real sexual transmitted diseases:  
Gonorrhea  
Viral hepatitis (Hepatitis B virus)  
Herpes simplex  
HIV (Human Immunodeficiency Virus)  
HPV (Human Papillomavirus)  
Trichomoniasis


	9. Sunrise starts everything

**Disaster Date!**

**Chapter IX - Sunrise starts everything**

Outside of the Skyside Shanty, Piper and Aerrow stood watching the sunrise.

"The sunrise is beautiful today." - Piper said.

"Yeah, I guess so..." - Aerrow agreed, then sighed looking downwards.

"Huh?" - the girl noticed - "Are you okay, Aerrow?" - she asked, making him look at her - "You look so sad. Is something wrong?"

"I had wanted this to be perfect. But everything that could go wrong went wrong!" - he told her - "I feel like I'm a magnet to bad luck..." - he said looking away.

"Oh... I... I get it." - she said lowering her head with an upset expression as he looked back at her.

"I-I wasn't talking about you, Piper..." - he started - "To be honest, you're the only luck I've had." - he admitted - "I'm really grateful for that."

"Thank you, Aerrow. I'm sorry our date didn't go the way you wanted it to go, but..." - she said - "...I actually had a lot of fun today."

"You... You did?" - Aerrow was surprised -"Hehe... I-I thought I had ruined everything with my clumsiness. I'm really not good at this."

Piper giggled.

"You know, Aerrow..." - she started while reaching to her pocket - "...I didn't go out with you because of your skills or your sky knight tittle. Nor did I go out with you because you're the leader or because you're the most popular hero in the Atmos." - she told him while showing a purple crystal - "I went out with you because you're the caring and lovely guy who gave me this." - she showed the Oracle Crystal while he smiled - "I always bring this with me to all our missions. It makes me feel safer, because it reminds me that there's someone who's always going to be there for me. And I'll always be there for you too." - she said with a soft voice - "I'll never forget your kindness, Aerrow."

"Thank you, Piper." - he was really glad - "Though I didn't give that to you out of charity or compassion. I gave it to you because I really like you and I wanted to see you smile again." - he told her - "You are the most amazing girl I know! And you're awesome because of who you are too."

Those words made Piper's eyes glimmer.

"Thank you, Aerrow..." - she was really flattered.

"_Great job, man!_" The voice of the pink image talked to Aerrow.

"Thanks." - he replied.

Aerrow and Piper stared at each other smiling. It was a great morning and they were glad the date ended up with a much better conclusion than expected.

"_The same way the sunrise is starting a new day, it's starting something new for Aerrow and Piper. I'm sure they'll be just fine._" The voice of the pink image spoke again, as if he were narrating the scene. Aerrow and Piper turned to watch the sunrise, with their heads almost touching. "_Now let them cherish the moment. Enough spying, guys!_" The voice spoke once more.

"_Oh, c'mon!_" The orange image complained. What a bummer!

"_B-but that was the best part! :(_" The blue image murmured.

"_Leave, guys. They need privacy._" The purple image said.

"_Fine. I'm out._" The orange image accepted to leave.

"_I don't want to leave. :,(_" The blue image still didn't move.

"_If you don't leave now, I'll punch you so hard your head is gonna spin forever._" The red image threatened him angrily.

The blue image's eyes opened wide and he ran away. All the images disappeared, leaving Aerrow and Piper alone to enjoy the moment.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

In the realm of Aerrow's mind, some of his parts talked.

_"Wait, wait. Let me get this straight. You're telling me you have it."_ A bluish green Aerrow spoke.

_"Yep."_ Yellow Aerrow replied.

_"You mean, for real. You actually have it." _The bluish green was having a hard time believing in that.

_"Yes, I do." _Yellow Aerrow smiled.

_"If that's true, how come we weren't aware of you doing it? I call bull****!"_ A dark image of Aerrow spoke in an angry tone.

_"And who said I have to tell you anything about how I do my job?"_ The yellow image replied sarcastically.

_"You little prick!"_ Dark Aerrow was getting angrier and angrier.

_"All you need to know is that it was a hell of a gamble to pull that off."_ The yellow image said with a relaxed expression.

_"If you're telling the truth, let us see it already!"_ The bluish green image said.

_"Na-ah."_ The yellow image denied._ "I worked hard to get that. I'm not going to simply let you guys see it."_ He smirked. _"You'll have to pay up."_

_"Pay you? Are you an idiot? You better show us that damn picture!"_ The dark image held up a fist against the yellow one.

_"That's right! Where is it?!"_ The bluish green image threatened as well.

_"H-hey! We can work this out, can't we?"_ The yellow image was nervous.

He tried to run away, but the others caught up with him.

While they argued and fought, a white image of Aerrow observed them.

_"Got him! Inspect him!"_ The bluish green image shouted when he jumped on the yellow one, grabbing his legs.

_"It's not here!"_ Dark Aerrow growled then. _"A******! Where did you keep it?!"_

_"What?!"_ Yellow Aerrow was surprised. _"But it was right in my pocket!"_

_"Liar! I'm so gonna snap your neck, you jerk!"_ Dark Aerrow yelled at him.

_"Stay away from me! I'll report you to the counselor for aggression!"_ The yellow image tried to defend himself.

_"Haha... Like I give a damn."_ Dark Aerrow said, making Yellow Aerrow's eyes open wide.

The white image quit watching them and stared downwards at something he had in hands: the picture of Aerrow and Piper kissing in that sunrise he had snatched from Yellow Aerrow while he and the others talked.

_"Ah... Young love..."_ He said while contemplating the picture. _"So beautiful... So pure..."_ He gazed at the picture and sighed in awe. _"I wish them lots of happiness."_

* * *

Hey everyone. Now this is officially the end. :)

Yes, there's a bonus page on DA. Check it out there! :D

Now, to help you figure out which parts were in here.

**Bluish Green Aerrow:** judgement, trust, gut feeling, instinct;

**Dark Aerrow:** evil, cold hearted, calculating mind;

**Yellow Aerrow:** naughty, rule breaker, gambler, prankster;

**White Aerrow:** harmonic, neutral, gazer;


End file.
